Korra: Through the Spirit Pool
by T-phon
Summary: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass inspired. Amon, the Mad Hatter, ponders over his role in this universe. Also had Tahno the Cheshire Cat, but the idea and chapter were scrapped when I decided to discontinue this. Have a one-shot.


Alice's Adventures in Wonderland/Alice Through the Looking Glass inspired. This focuses on Korra and Amon, but it isn't a romance.

* * *

Time wasn't ticking. The man in the finely tailored frock coat held his golden pocket watch up to his ear, listening to the cold and metallic silence. He pushed the wide brim of his towering hat back just a bit, far enough to allow him to see straight while still covering the majority of his face in its shade. In the distance, far beyond his untidy courtyard and past the sweeping hills of brightly colored fungus that he dared not eat and above the flowers who didn't always know their place and forgetting of the caterpillars that were nothing but an occasional nuisance to him stood the tower. Although it was too far away for his eye to see, he saw in his mind that great, round face of the clock that was always ticking and always moving and always in a different time than he. Of course, the hands on the clock moved backwards (or, he believed them to be moving backwards- as they were the only clock hands that he had any memory of ever moving, they very well could be moving forwards with him not ever realizing it), but they moved all the same and that alone was enough for him to be envious of them. One day he would stand atop that currently vacant tower, surveying the land around him while discovering the mystery of the moving clock hands that might have been moving backwards. Then, he thought with a grin, he would find a way to make his own time move again. It had to have moved at some point, for here he was and people seldom just appear without any time to their name. His smile grew wider still when he considered that, though he might not remember when he lost his progression in time, he knew the perpetrator who had stopped it and he knew that should he ever stand atop that tower, he would do so with that perceived villain having been toppled like a chess piece in check mate.

Men have time – he was certain that he was a man, as he knew he was neither a boy or an infant but certainly human and certainly male. So, he must be a man. A man. A mon, a min, a mun, a moon. Right, his name – Amon. If anyone were to topple the ruler, it should be Amon, a man. They couldn't very well have that damned cat in charge of things, could they? He just needed one more piece.

A piece was missing. A knight, a rook, a pawn? A pawn. Amon had coerced many pawns to his party, but he was missing the key pawn. He had a key for this pawn, who was his key. But for the key to use the key she would need a key. And then, he supposed, something to unlock. Keys do tend to unlock things. He sighed. He might have to help her, to guide her. Her? Yes, the key would likely be a she, despite anatomy tending to work in the opposite direction. If there was one thing this place lacked, it was balance. The country needed equality- in a performance in which the majority of players and roles were men, a woman was needed. Equality would be nice, Amon knew, once he was recognized as above it.

He started- what was that? Was that the sound of a tick? Had the hand of his watch just moved? He stared once more at his pocket watch, fumbling slightly with the chain. It was still. Time was still. It was six o'clock; time for tea. He had a guest.

Amon stared at the young woman standing at his gate, clad in pale shades of blue and looking more aggravated than curious. How clever of him; he'd found the piece.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he halted her words as he let slip one of the multiple curiosities that had entered his musings.

"Shouldn't you be blonde?"

* * *

Currently this is just a drabble that I'm experimenting with. I may or may not continue this, depending on feedback; so tell me if you'd like to see me continue this.


End file.
